Ladbaby
Ladbaby are a family of Youtubers who own a channel that is heavily circulated on pranks. In 2018 the family released a song titled 'We Built This City on Sausage Rolls' which was a parody of the 1985 Starship song 'We Built This City'. The money raised from the song went to a food bank charity named The Trussel Trust, the charity it was released in support of. On the final chart of the year 2018 the family filmed a video where they had the top 2 of the UK Official Top 40 on as Scott Mills announced the Christmas Number one position was against Ava Max's Sweet But Pscyho or 'We Built This City on Sausage Rolls'. Sweet But Pscyho was then announced as the UK's Official number 2 for the week, with Ariana Grande's Thank U Next slipping from Number 1 to Number 3. Although Ladbaby beat Ava Max to the Christmas Number one, she did not fail to get the first number one single of 2019, being announced on Top Of The Pops' Christmas special, whereas elsewhere in the charts 'We Built This City on Sausage Rolls' had gone out of the Official Charts entirely. After seeing the work of The Trussel Trust first hand LadBaby decided to release another comedic parody song in 2019 to support the charity once again over its busy Christmas period. In 2019 they opted for a parody of 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. The parody entitled 'I Love Sausage Rolls' was released but a week prior to the Christmas chart on Friday December 13th 2019. The promotional artwork for the single was a take on the cover of the album Abbey Road by The Beatles with the family of vloggers crossing a road wearing sausage roll hoodies and holding sausage rolls as they crossed the road. On Monday 16th December 2019 they proceeded to release a Swing Version of I Love Sausage Rolls, as to which had its YouTube views, sales, and streams all merge with the views, sales, and streams of the none swing version for Friday 20th December's chart which would reveal the Official Christmas Number One Single. As well as this rapper Stormzy tweeted his wishes of luck to Ladbaby (as his single OWN IT featuring Ed Sheeran and Burna Boy was up against the song for the official Christmas number one of 2019), as they tweeted back in response that due to having a tweet from Stormzy they would most probably find a way to 'Hang it up on their wall.' On Friday December 20th 2019 I Love Sausage Rolls entered the chart at #1 becoming the Official Christmas #1 thus making history as the first ever novelty act to have two consecutive Christmas #1 singles, and the third ever act to have consecutive Christmas #1 singles along with the Spice Girls and The Beatles. Their song I Love Sausage Rolls is also the fastest downloaded song of 2019. The following week the song departed from the Top 40 Singles Chart entirely. Track Discography * We Built This City on Sausage Rolls * I Love Sausage Rolls * I Love Sausage Rolls (Swing Version) Category:British singing talent Category:Bands Category:Singers